Stalina
by peraspera
Summary: "It was a feeling that left you feeling empty and yet left you feeling like you could do anything, as if you could walk on water. It made your heart sing and your breath leave your throat, it made all of your wrongs seem right and all of your loose ends tied together. It was your other part, the thing you'd been waiting all of your life for." OC/Benjamin, Set in Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." ― Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

Looking back on it, I'd say that it was the letter I'd recieved that changed everything. No, scratch that. It was the letter that the coven had recieved, requesting our assistance on an urgent matter.

I'd just returned from hunting with Nathaniel and Sushard, the two males laughing and joking with me, saying how I'd been getting worse with hunting. I scoffed, giving the two of them the cold shoulder. Jokingly so, of course. They were my family, no matter how annoying they could get.

That damned letter changed it all.

The room was silent when we walked in, which alerted us that something was wrong the instant that we walked in. Ilsa's eyes scanned the paper in her hands rapidly, before she ripped it into pieces, throwing it into a nearby trashcan and stalking off.

"Hey!" I called out to her, successfully stopping her in her tracks. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. I was the only one who ever challenged Ilsa. Not even her mate did it. "What was that about?"

"It's none of your concern." She responded coldly, before turning around once more to leave.

"It is my concern. In fact, it's everyone's concern." I replied, making her stop in her tracks once more. The beauty turned around to face me, looking as if she wanted to wring my neck. "This coven isn't just about what you want to do, you know. You may be the leader, but you're not the only person here."

"Fine." She spat, stalking over to me to stand nose to nose with me, challenging me. "The letter was from the Cullens. Irina believes that she saw an immortal child with them, and they wish for our help in defending them from the Volturi-"

"And you believe that they're lying?" I demanded.

She glared, her eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter if they're lying, or if they don't even have a child with them in the first place and Irina is making this whole thing up. I'm not about to throw my life away for the sake of the Cullens, and no one else here will." She sneered. "But if you want to go ahead and do it, then none of us will stop you."

I heard Nathaniel's sharp intake of breath, but I ignored it. I crossed my arms, tilting my head slightly to give her a challenging gaze. "Fine. I'll go on my own."

"Then get a plane and get out of here. You won't live to come back, so you might as well take your belongings." She hissed.

"Fine by me." I snapped back, stalking off right on by her. Ilsa and I had always butted heads, ever since Boris found me and changed me. I'd been a circus act, but one day I'd fallen off of a tightrope after practicing and broken many bones in my body and had cut myself up pretty badly. I had been bleeding for hours before he found me, and so he changed me, assuming that I would get a gift. He was correct, I did get one.

But that's beside the point. At this moment, I was stuffing my belongings into a back, zipping it up, and tossing it over my shoulder. I stalked into the throne room, seeing Ilsa had left, as well as Boris. Nathaniel and Sushard still remained, looking sad.

"We booked you a flight." Nathaniel spoke up, trying to look calm and uncaring. "до скорой встречи."

"до скорой встречи." I repeated, walking by the pair and right on out of the place that I'd called home so long ago.

до скорой встречи. _See you soon_.

* * *

_"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." ― Elbert Hubbard_


	2. Chapter 2

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss_

* * *

The Cullens had only recieved a few of the guests that they'd invited, and already the space in the house was growing limited. It was a good thing that they'd gotten Edward and Bella a house when they had, because if they hadn't, some of those vampires may have been too tempted by the blood that was currently coursing Renesmee's veins.

"We've recieved no word from the Russian coven." Carlisle spoke to Eleazar, a frown on his flawless features.

"You say that like you'll actually get Ilsa to agree to you." Garrett spoke up from his position seated on a plush armchair, arms thrown lazily over the sides of the chair. "She's a stone cold bitch, to put it lightly, and she won't allow any of her coven members to join us."

"She's understanding and considerate, and only thinks of her coven's safety as I do for my own, Garrett." Carlisle replied, trying to defend Isla. "Besides, there's still Nathaniel, Sushard, Vincent, Surcin, Stalina, and Teresea."

"Sushard wouldn't have the balls to go against Isla, same with Surcin and Teresea." Garrett replied with a roll of his eyes. "Nathaniel would sta behind for Teresea. The only two that may show up are Vincent and Stalina, but they're unreliable at best."

"But they're both gifted." Eleazar pointed out.

Amun nodded in agreement as he next to the window. "Vincent has the gift of pain deprivation, and Stalina has telekinesis."

"But that doesn't mean that they'll come and help us. Some value their lives over their friends, and apparently that's their way." Garrett grumbled, angry that the Russians would run away like this.

"You're making assumptions about me that I don't appreciate very much, you know."

Four heads turned simultaneously to the window beside Amun that was now open, where a young lady stood. Dark hair tumbled down to her ribs in gentle waves, and blood red eyes peered at them from beneath thick lashes. Stalina entered the room, a smirk of amusement on her face. "You act as if I'm completely unreliable, Garrett."

"I never said that. I said that you _may _be unreliable." Garrett replied, holding up hands in surrender. "But, hey, I did say that you had balls. I deserve some brownie points for that one, my friend."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night, Garrett." Stalina replied, setting her bag down at her feet as she climbed fully into the room.

"You made it, Stalina." Carlisle said, standing up from behind his desk. "None of the rest of your family made it?"

Stalina shook her head sadly. "I apologize for their actions. They'd rather hide under a rock than face what they need to."

"But they're hiding because they wish to protect their family." Amun interjected. He'd never met Stalina personally before, therefore he had no idea what he was getting himself into. The brunette turned to face him, and he continued. "You're only here because you feel as if you have a moral obligation to be here."

"I'm not fighting for Carlisle's family because I feel a moral obligation to do so. Trust me, I abandoned my morals long ago. I'm fighting because I _want _to." The authority in her voice surprised Amun, but Carlisle smiled, as did Eleazer, and Garrett grinned in glee. The woman sure had a way of putting people into her place.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Stalina hoisted her bag back onto her shoulders. "I believe I have some people I need to address."

"I'll show you to your room, Stalina." Carlisle offered, walking over to her. He didn't offer to take her bag. He knew she'd object and end up carrying it anyway. She was a fiercly independent girl. "Afterward, you can come and meet everyone else. Sound fair enough?"

The brunette merely nodded her head in response, following the blonde doctor out of the room. Garrett, Eleazar and Amun shared a look, Garrett and Eleazar looking amused and Amun looking far from pleased about the fact that a girl that was so much younger and shorter than him was able to tell him off like that.

* * *

Apparently everyone had either heard that they had a new visitor or they'd smelled an unfamiliar scent, because when I entered the family room, everyone was gathered there, gazing at me expectantly.

"Most of you know Stalina." Carlisle began. "But for those of you who don't... I'll introduce you." He first walked to a big, buff guy next to a petite blonde who looked like she'd just walked off of a runway. "Rosalie, Emmett, this is Stalina of the Russian coven. Stalina, these are my children, Rosalie and Emmett."

"Nice to meet you." Emmett said before I could say anything, grabbing my hand and shaking it. Because I wasn't as strong as him, I flinched at his tight grip. However, while he smirked, I merely used my power to lift his hand forcibly off of me. His eyes widened considerably at me. "Woah, how'd you do that?"

"My gift. It's telekinesis." I replied, smirking triumphantly. Sure, he had the brawn, but it appeared that I had the brain.

"That's a cool gift." Emmett mused from behind me as Carlisle moved onto a different couple. This one was a dark haired girl, a man with honey colored hair, and a little girl with a heartbeat in the middle of them.

"This is Bella, Edward..." Carlisle paused. "And Renesmee. This is their child. She grows every day."

"And she can show you." Edward spoke up, making me look at him. I felt him prying into my thoughts, but since I wasn't gifted with the same kind of psychic ability that he had, I couldn't force him out. "You just have to let her try."

I looked down at Renesmee and slowly kneeled down to her height, looking at her expectantly. What I didn't expect was for her to reach a hand out and touch my cheek. Suddenly, memories hit me like a train. Bella weak and human, giving birth to Renesmee. Renesmee growing each and every day. Irina seeing her and mistaking her for an immortal child. I was brought back to the present when Renesmee took her hand away. I shot her a grin. "You've got an amazing gift, you know that?" She smiled in response and so I rose to my full height once more. "Well, you've definitely made a believer out of me, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled, looking a bit relieved to hear that, though I knew that he was still on edge. He came to the final family; the Egyptian coven. "This is Kebi, Amun's mate, and their son, Benjamin."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted, looking away from Kebi to glance at Benjamin. Suddenly, the world seemed to halt as a certain scent hit my nose. It was the smell of everything I loved most; the smell of spices, of smoke, and all other things combined into one. It heightened my senses and put me on edge. His eyes captured me, putting me in a dream-like trance from where I couldn't escape.

And trust me, I really didn't think I wanted to escape.

* * *

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." ― Sarah Dessen_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Huge thanks to .Executioner, gogo2625, horsegirlrule, dramaqueen1917, TeenWolf76, and emoXsponge for the reviews! I'm very thankful that people are already reading my story and even reviewing! Thank you so much for the positive things you're saying. It really gives me inspiration to write. :) Without further ado, the next chapter!

* * *

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." ― Neil Gaiman_

* * *

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. Some of the others, namely Bella, were giving me curious looks. I couldn't blame her. She was only a newborn, and didn't know what it meant to find your mate. However, people like Carlisle knew, and I had no doubt that Edward knew as well, seeing as he could read my thoughts anyway.

"Is there anyone else that I need to meet?" I questioned, turning away from Benjamin. I didn't want to look at him and risk getting caught staring again. These damned mate emotions were going to drive me insane.

"The wolves, but they're not here right now." Edward spoke up from behind me.

A growl escaped my lips before I could stop it. Bella looked offended, but before she could speak up, Renesmee beat her to it. "They're not bad." She said in her little voice, making me stop my growls. "They're good people, I swear. Jacob's the nicest."

So she was friends with the wolves? I nodded at her. "Well then, I'll have to meet this Jacob personally, now won't I?" She smiled at me in response, so I turned to Carlisle. "So, where is it that I'll be staying?"

* * *

"He found a mate."

Amun sat on a plush chair in the corner of the room that he and Kebi were provided with. Luckily for them, Benjamin wasn't in the room with them, so they could discuss the events of the day without him. "And who is it?"

"You act as if you didn't see those looks they gave each other." Kebi replied, obediently yet with an edge, as usual. "I know that you saw it. You're just denying it."

"I just can't believe that she's his mate, out of all people." Amun replied, dropping the oblivious facade. "She's mouthy and unreliable. She's part of the Russian coven. How much can we trust her?"

"It doesn't matter who we can and cannot trust when it comes to mates. She won't be able to hurt her mate, and so that means that there's no danger." Kebi replied, trying to calm her mate. "You know as well as I do that now that they're mates, she'll do everything in her power to protect him."

"And he to her." Amun added. "Benjamin could very well die protecting her. She's reckless and naive."

"She's brave and trusting." Kebi countered. "For once, can you stop seeing the negative in people?"

"You say that as if you've known her all of your life, Kebi!" Amun said, exasperated. Did she really expect him to just trust this stranger? There had to be a reason that the rest of her coven didn't feel the need to follow after her and make sure that one of their own didn't get hurt when fighting the Volturi.

"And you talk as if you've known her all of yours." Kebi replied calmly. "All I'm saying is that we at least give her a chance. This will make Benjamin happy, and he deserves a bit of happiness, don't you think?"

He hated to admit it, but... He heaved a sigh. "You're right."

Kebi wordlessly crossed the room to press a soothing kiss to his forehead. Amun sighed, looking up at her from his position being seated on the chair. "I just worry for us all."

* * *

The stench of wolf hit my nose and I scrunched up my nose in response. _Ugh, the dogs are here_. I pulled on a pair of black leather pants and a white t-shirt to go with it, along with some black heels. The outfit was finished with a gold necklace that had my coven's crest on it. I exited my room, going down the stairs and into the family room. What I dreaded most wasn't seeing those wolves, although their stench was horrible. I dreaded seeing Benjamin.

In reality, having a mate was a terrifying thing. Sure, it could be beautiful. You found the person you were meant to be with for the rest of your life. Lovely, right? Except it's anything _but _that. It's terrifying to know that they could be ripped away from you at any second. It was a feeling that left you feeling empty and yet left you feeling like you could do anything, as if you could walk on water. It made your heart sing and your breath leave your throat, it made all of your wrongs seem right and all of your loose ends tied together. It was your other part, the thing you'd been waiting all of your life for.

But it was absolutely terrifying. It was beautiful, wonderful, and powerful, but it was scary, to say the least. Once you found your other half, their life was far more important to you than your own life was. Even the most selfish person would become selfless for their mate. They would do anything for their mate, absolutely anything. But that wasn't the scary part. It was the part where you could possibly lose them that was the scary part.

When I arrived downstairs, their was only one wolf in the room; his shirt was off, but that was normal for a wolf. When he spotted me, he looked less than pleased to see me. It was most likely because of the color of my eyes. It was a clear indicator that I feasted on human blood, not animal blood. I smirked, which only annoyed him further. That was fine. It was what I wanted.

I couldn't stand wolves. I never had a bad altercation with one of them which would explain why I loathed them so much. No, nothing like that ever happened. No wolf ever attacked my family, or attacked me, or anything along those lines. Granted, I'd faught with wolves whenever I encountered them, but that was about it. It was just the old hatred between the wolves and the vampires.

Since I had no coven with me, I stood by myself, leaning against a wall. I saw Alistair standing by himself as well, but I made no move to stand by him. We both had similar personalities, though I was more willing to fight than he was. We butted heads sometimes, but we were more so just acquiantances. I glanced over at Benjamin, only to find that he was already looking at me. My unbeating heart fluttered and butterflies danced in my stomach, but I looked away, pretending it didn't bother me the way that I knew it did.

Apparently I walked into the discussion a bit late, because everyone looked a bit uncomfortable, looking around at each other, waiting for someone to say something. I was about to ask what happened when Eleazar spoke up. "When Aron wants someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime."

Bella looked confused. "So he's done this before?"

Eleazar nodded solemnly. "It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern."

"It was evident in the way he acted around those with a gift anyway." I replied, crossing my arms. All eyes went to me, especially one who's eyes made me shiver in delight but squirm at the same time. "He's always looking around, adding people to his collection."

"Like Jane." Bella mumbled, and I nodded my head, confirming that it was true.

"Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repenting." Carlisle added.

Eleazar nodded, continuing after Carlisle, "This person always has an ability, and always given a place with the guard."

"This is all about Alice!" Edward spoke up, apparently having had an epiphany. "He has no one like her."

"It's always been about Alice." I replied. "He's always had his eye on her, ever since he heard about her ability. It's why most who are gifted choose not to reveal their gift to those who cannot be trusted."

"But why does he need witnesses?" Edward questioned.

"To spread the word that justice has been served," Alistair spoke up, arms crossed. "After he slaughters an entire coven."

Amun reacted immediately, fear evident in his features. "Benjamin, we're leaving."

"And you're just planning on leaving?" I demanded, feeling very defensive. I could have ripped him apart, limb from limb, and that was evident by the edge in my voice.

"Do you expect me to stay?" He demanded, turning around to face me. Kebi and Benjamin looked between the both of us. "Do you expect me to put my family in danger like this?"

"So, tell me this, Amun." I replied, crossing my arms, venom lacing my words. "Where are you planning to go once you leave?"

He didn't reply, knowing that there was no place that was truly safe from Aro. It was then that Edward spoke up. "What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin and Stalina next?" I looked over at Benjamin, who was already looking at me. "Or Zafrina, or Kate, or anyone else with a gift, anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's about power, it's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family, but also for yours, and for the way you wanna live."

No one spoke for a moment, each of us looking at each other, thinking about what Edward had said. Suddenly, the wolf stood up. "The packs will fight." He looked over at me. "We've never been afraid of vampires."

I smirked; so the puppy could bark.

Tanya was the next to stand up, along with the rest of the Denali family. "We will fight."

Garrett stepped forward. "This won't be the first time I've fought a king's rule."

I stepped forward as well. Emmett grinned. "Planning on helping us out, princess?"

I smirked. "I figured you needed a lot more brain to balance out all of the brawn." His grin widened.

"We'll join you." I heard Benjamin say, and suddenly he was standing beside me. A smile was on his face, his red eyes trained on me. I managed a smile back. Why was he standing so close to me? Did he want to scramble my brains up?

"No!" Amun protested at once.

"I will do the right thing, Amun." Benjamin replied, turning slightly to face him. "You may do as you please."

Soon, other vampires began stepping forward. Vladimir looked over at Edward. "That didn't take much."

Edward looked hopeful, yet I could see the fear that was evident in his eyes. "Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that."

Alistair walked by, replying, "We'll see."

* * *

I sat in the kitchen, seated at the table with Renesmee and Emmett by my sides. "Do it again." Renesmee pleaded, a grin on her innocent face.

"Alright," I replied, smiling. I couldn't help myself when I was around her. She was just the kind of person who radiated happiness. "But only because you asked so nicely." I concentrated on the stack of cards on the table, and suddenly they were in the air, floating before me. They spread out in the air and then formed a deck of cards easily, making Renesmee clap in delight.

"Alright," Emmett put a cup of water in front of me after I put the cards down. "Try moving this."

"It's harder to do with liquids." I replied. "And it's even harder to focus on gases."

"Someone's chicken." Emmett replied, smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're chicken. You won't even use your gift on this itty bitty cup of water." Emmett reiterated, crossing his arms, giving me a challenging smirk. "You chicken."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not participating in your childish games."

"Chicken."

I ignored him. He proceeded in making chicken sounds, making Renesmee laugh as he did exaggerated wing motions with his folded in arms. "Okay, fine!" I shouted, making him stop and grin triumphantly at me. I scowled, looking at the water and concentrating.

After a few moments, the water slid out of the cup and into the air, forming circles around my head. Emmett grinned, and although I didn't know it, he motioned for Renesmee to keep quiet. he grabbed a ball from the end of the table, wound up his arm, and threw it. "Think fast!" He shouted. I lost my concentration, but at that split moment, the water was stopped from hitting my head and I was able to stop the ball before it hit me. Emmett, Renesmee, and I looked over, seeing Benjamin standing there, hands raised. He was the one who'd stopped the water.

"Now, I don't think that was very fair." He said, an impish smile on his handsome features. "She was showing you something and you tried to soak her. You don't do that to a lady."

"Her, a lady?" Emmett snorted, trying to get me annoyed. "She's not a lady. She's a-"

The water was spilled on him in that instant, causing him to stop mid-sentence. Renesmee giggled at him, and I laughed as well. I looked over at Benjamin, who's eyes twinkled in delight. "Stalina, now that I've done you a favor, I need you to do me one."

I nodded, trying not to show how nervous I was. "That depends on the favor."

I wasn't prepared for his answer. "Come take a walk with me."

* * *

_"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever."― Alfred Tennyson_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: I just wanted to thank you guys again for the kind reviews! I really appreciate them, and they're what keep me writing! (Besides Rami's beautiful face, of course.) Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

_"Perhaps all the dragons in our lives are princesses who are only waiting to see us act, just once, with beauty and courage. Perhaps everything that frightens us is, in its deepest essence, something helpless that wants our love." ― Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

It was just a walk. Something simple, something that friends did. But it still managed to send me into a whirlwind of mixed emotions, some pleasant and some not so pleasant. On one side, I was absolutely giddy with delight. He'd asked me to take a walk with him; that was good, right? But the other side of me, the bigger and the more cautious side, was telling me to stay far away if I knew what was good for me. It told me that I shouldn't get to close, that I shouldn't involve myself further into him. There was a battle coming up, the odds weren't in our favor, and if I lost him, I'd be absolutely devastated.

I couldn't find me it in me to deny him, especially when he smiled at me like that. I grudgingly followed him out the door, ignoring the knowing smirk that Emmett sent me. He'd get it when I got back, and I'd make damn well sure of it.

We didn't make a sound at first. The two of us walked in silence, Benjamin seemingly comfortable and carefree while I was the epitome of uncomfortable. See, my name meant steel, and for the most part, I lived up to that name. I was tough, cold, and brutal. I could kill someone with little to no remorse at all. But when it came to this boy, my apparent mate, the steel crumbled and broke as if it were glass, shattering to his feet.

I despised it.

"So, what was your motive?" I questioned.

Benjamin looked over at me, looking confused. "What do you mean by my motive?"

"Well, you didn't drag me out here just to count the leaves on the damn ground." I replied, crossing my arms. I knew that I was acting a bit like a child who wasn't getting their way, but at the moment, I couldn't give a shit less. Half of me wanted to be here, and half of me didn't. I was a complete and utter mess, and this man was the cause.

The corners of his lips lifted up into an amused smile. "No, I didn't. You're correct about that." I waited for something else, but he didn't reply.

I grew impatient. "You didn't answer my fucking question, shit for brains."

"And what question was that?" He hummed a reply. The perfect picture of innocence, but I could see through this facade.

"The fucking question that I keep fucking asking you, Sherlock, but you keep avoiding!" Okay, just because I could see through it, that didn't mean that I could control my anger. Another thing that you'll quickly learn about me is how horrible my temper is.

"And that question would be..?"

I growled, and suddenly his back hit a tree, a dent made in the bark. One hand was pressed on his shoulder, the other on the bark, hovering above his other shoulder. I was close to his face, snarling a reply. "What the fuck did you bring me out here for!?"

The surprise was evident on his face. He certainly hadn't expected me to go all out and attack him like that. But I had an easily ignitable temper, something I'd never learned to tame, even after all of these decades of being alive. "I brought you out here to discuss what's going on between us." He replied once he'd gained his composure.

"What's going on between us?" I repeated, stepping back from him, releasing him from my iron grip. "What's going on between us." I reiterated it, but this time it was more of a statemnt of disbelief than an actual question. "You really want to know what's going on between us? Fine, I'll tell you what's going on between us. I found my fucking mate in some guy that may very well die in a few days time because the whiny little piano playing prick couldn't keep it in his fucking pants! I've got to not only protect you, but I have to put my ass on the line for a bunch of people that I really don't know, nor give a shit about!" I didn't stop, though I knew that I'd gone over and above where I needed to go. "And don't even get me started on that fucking fight. I don't even want to be there with you, because, if you guys haven't fucking noticed, Aro isn't exactly lacking in supporters. They're going to side with him, and we're going to fucking lose! And the worst part about this all is that I'm not even concerned with my own well being- I'm more concerned with _yours_!" I jabbed an accusing finger into his chest. "I'm a selfish fucking person, Benjamin. I'm cold, ruthless, I'm made of fucking steel. I kill people with barely any remorse whatsoever. But you... You had to change all of that. This fucking mating shit had to change all of that."

There was a pause. Benjamin didn't speak, and all I did was pant softly. Looking back on it, releasing all of my pent up anger on him was kind of foolish, and hell, I'd be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't embarrassed by my actions. But Benjamin didn't laugh, he didn't even do that boyish little smirk that he had. He just nodded his head. "I understand what you mean. I know exactly what you're feeling. You seem to forget that I've found my mate too, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. You know that Carlisle will avoid a fight at all costs, and if a fight happens, then so be it. We've got incredibly gifted people on our side. Sure, Aro has Jane, and he has Alec. But what is that against our strength? He has numbers, but we have passion, we have drive, we have the true power."

"Passion and drive aren't anything against what he has." I interjected, running a hand through my dark hair, frustrated. "Don't you see? You're talking about Jane as if her powers are something that we shouldn't fear. She can take any one of us down in a matter of seconds, Benjamin. The only one who stands a chance is Bella, because of her newborn strength and her shield. Alec is even worse than Jane. He can take away our senses. What use are our gifts then?"

"You're looking at this in the wrong way." Benjamin replied, still the perfect picture of calm, while I was stressing out over every little detail of the fight. I liked to believe that I was well prepared. My coven members liked to say that I was too uptight. "Look, Bella is a shield. That means that she can project her gift onto us, and stop Jane from doing anything to us. Your power is wonderful, Stalina. You have to understand that. You can throw her across the clearing if you tried hard enough."

"But my gift doesn't work on people." I replied, my eyes downcast. Part of me believed he was right, but there was still that doubtful, cautious side of me that refused to put my hopes in something that wasn't absolutely concrete.

"You don't know that for sure." He countered, though his voice was soft and understanding. "Look at me." I didn't comply, arms crossed stubbornly. "Stalina, _look _at me." He gingerly took my chin in his hand, tilting my head up for me. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, and nothing is going to happen to me. I promise you that I'll live, and that you'll live as well. Alright?"

I nodded my head slowly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as I looked down, before they opened once more as I looked back up at him. "Alright."

"Come on, lovebirds!" Emmett called from a distance away. Benjamin looked past me, loweirng his hand from my chin as I turned around to face Emmett. "We've got a bonfire to attend!" He grinned mischeviously at me, waving his hand. I scowled at him, making him boom with laughter as he walked away with his wife.

* * *

_"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close." ― Pablo Neruda_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Expectation is the root of all heartache." - William Shakespeare_

* * *

The wolf boy- Jacob, I believe- carried a few big branches over one shoulder, walking towards the already growing pile that was to serve as our bonfire. He tossed them into the pile, looking over at me. We'd been on edge this whole time, and I'd made no move to change it. I wasn't about to get comfy and cozy with him like the Cullens were. Call me old fashioned, but the wolves were our natural enemies, and that's how it was going to stay.

Benjamin walked up from behind me, a flame on his pointer finger. He smirked at Jacob, and then lifted all fingers except for his thumb, each of them catching fire as well. He then swung his arm and lit the pile of wood, earning a grin from Jacob. "Now _that's _what I'm talking about."

Benjamin took a seat beside me and the wolf took a seat beside him. He looked over at me, trying to gain my attention, but I didn't look back, keeping my arms crossed and my eyes trained on the fire. Someone brought up war stories, and Garrett spoke up.

"The American Revolution." He spoke up, sitting on the log diagonal to us. "I was there. I came this close," He held up his thumb and pointer finger, both only a few centimeters apart, "to biting Custer. The Indians got him first."

"Try being alive during the French Revolution." I replied, arms crossed. "That's a real revolution."

"You're Russian, Vampirella." The wolf corrected me.

I scowled at him in response. "That doesn't mean that I hadn't traveled the world before I finally settled with a coven."

"Someone's getting a bit riled up." He responded, smirking. "Someone forget their evening coffin nap?"

"Oi, keep it up and we'll go and act out Old Yeller over in that clearing, Fido." I growled, ready to snap his neck if he kept it up. Like I said, I was easily riled up. Benjamin set a hand on my shoulder and I calmed down at once, sitting back down and crossing my arms, looking far from pleased.

"If you want to talk about a rebellion," Liam spoke up from across from us, breaking the silence. "Talk about the Eleven Years War. No one does a rebellion like the Irish."

"You lost the Eleven Years War." Garrett pointed out.

"Aye," Liam responded with a grin. "But it was one hell of a rebellion."

I stood up from the log abruptly, making Benjamin and Jacob look at me. Jacob looked away, seemingly disinterested, but Benjamin kept watching me as I crossed over to the other side. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." I responded without turning around. "No, I don't need to talk, and no, you shouldn't follow me."

For once, he actually listened to me and stayed put. Esme sent him a sympathetic gaze, as if she knew what he was feeling. It didn't matter to me what the hell he was feeling. I didn't want him to be my mate. I didn't want any mate. All I wanted was to just get this thing the hell over with.

"You love him."

I turned around to face the owner of the unfamiliar voice, on guard. I calmed slightly when I saw that it was Maggie, but the apprehensive feeling I had felt when I didn't know who it was there was replaced with anger. "Excuse me?"

"You love him, but you don't want to admit it to yourself." She continued, a small smile on her face that was framed by red curls. "He's your mate, the one you're supposed to spend your life with."

"I don't love that Egyptian asshole." I replied, growling.

She smiled. "Have you really forgotten what my gift is, Stalina? I can tell when someone's lying to me, and right now, you're not only lying to me, but you're lying to yourself." I didn't reply to that one. Was I really lying about loving him? No, of course not. I'd just met him, and besides, he was extremely nosy and annoying. I couldn't love him. "You're trying to tell yourself that you don't love him, but you do." She continued. "You know that you do. Edward knows it, too. And almost everyone else sees it... Even Amun, although he doesn't particarly care for your attitude at times. The only ones who don't see it are you and him."

"Can I ask why you're so damn interested in my love life?" I snapped.

Maggie just smiled. "Because you remind me of a friend that I once had. She'd dead now, but you remind me so much of her. She died without the man that she loved, all because she was too stubborn to put her trust into someone who she knew could possibly hurt her. You have the chance to spend an eternity with the man that you love, Stalina. Most people don't get that. Seize the opportunity while you still can."

I didn't reply to her, choosing to stare at the snow covered ground instead. I heard her leave, but I made no move to go back, not for a while. I was still absorbed in my own thoughts; thoughts of tomorrow, of my coven, of the Volturi...

And, although I didn't want to admit it to myself, thoughts of Benjamin filled my mind as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Benjamin sat beside Jacob, listening to Vladimir and Stefan talk about what had happened to their castles and why they despised the Volturi so much. He could relate to what they were talking about; if any of the people he cared about were killed like that, he'd hate the Volturi as well. But he could see that they were letting their hatred and their thirst for revenge cloud their minds too much. They'd been waiting _centuries _just to get the Volturi back. That was hardly a way to live.

He got up after they'd finished, finding that he needed a moment or two for himself. He needed to think, to reflect on what had happened at what he could lose tomorrow.

He could lose some very important friends that he'd made. This had been a once in a lifetime opportunity for him; he'd finally left his home and had come all the way to America. It was something he'd always thought he could only dream of doing, and right now it was a reality. But he could lose Amun tomorrow, the man who turned him, but who kept him safe and made sure that there was no way that the Volturi could come after him. He could lose Kebi who, although she was quiet and submissive to Amun, would often offer him comforting words and a shoulder to lean on, much like a mother would. Finally, he'd lose his mate. Although she wasn't currently recognizing that they were mates and didn't seem as if she cared for him at all, he still cared for her. Hell, he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't love her.

It was an odd thing, finding your mate. One moment, your world is about you, and how you survive, and then the next moment, _they're _your world, and they're all you care about. Unlike Stalina, however, Benjamin wasn't fighting it with every breath in him, trying to shake his mate off of him. No, he wanted to accept it. He'd finally found a mate, someone to live with, to spend his days with him. But all she wanted to do was fight him, and she could die tomorrow.

"Hey." It was Emmett who found him. Benjamin turned to face the bigger vampire. "You alright, man?"

Benjamin sighed, turning slightly and looking at the ground. "I'm fine. It's just... Tomorrow..."

"I know." Emmett responded. Benjamin looked back at him, trying to smile, but it came out looking completely and utterly dejected. "She cares about you, you know. She just has one hell of a dumb way to show it. She's pushing you away so you won't get hurt if she dies because, like it or not, that little spitfire is going to fight with everything she's got in her."

"Then I'll fight right by her side." Benjamin replied.

Emmett nearly smirked at his sudden boost of courage. "But Amun would get pretty miffed. Aro already knows about Stalina's gift, but he doesn't know about yours. If he finds out, Aro will stop at nothing to get your gift."

"Then let him get angry." Benjamin answered, seemingly carelessly. "Let Aro try and hunt me down. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive because, even though she may hate it, she's my mate."

Emmett grinned, patting Benjamin's back roughly. "Atta boy, Benjamin! Now, come on and hurry your ass up or you'll miss Garrett's story."

* * *

_"Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment." - William Shakespeare_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once." ― William Shakespeare_

* * *

The snow crunched underneath my feet as I walked, lagging behind everyone. I wasn't exactly looking forward to this at all, but it was to protect Renesmee. At first, I only did it because it was the right thing to do. I felt as if my coven members were betraying our old friends who called upon us when they needed us most. But now that I knew her, it was something completely different. I felt this urge to protect her, to make sure that she didn't die in battle.

I heard someone walk up beside me, and I looked over, only to see that it was Benjamin. He noticed that I was looking at him and he smiled and me, but I didn't respond, I only looked back at the path ahead of me. He was part of the reason that I was fighting because no matter how much I hated it, him dying would tear me up inside. I couldn't let him die, I just couldn't.

The respective covens broke off, standing with their family members. Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob stood at the front, with Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett at their sides. The Denali stood near them along with Garrett, while Amun and Kebi stood a bit back, the Amazon coven, The Irish Coven, The Nomads, and Vladimir and Stefan near them. I walked towards the front, standing on my own, arms crossed firmly over my chest, red eyes searching for any danger that I might face.

I was shocked when I saw that Benjamin chose to stand at the front beside me, and that he wasn't looking at me; he was waiting patiently for the Volturi.

"If we live through this," Garrett spoke up. "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

Kate snorted, though she looked pleased. "_Now _you tell me?"

Edward and Bella stepped closer to Renesmee and Jacob bared his teeth, ready to attack if need be. Rosalie stepped closer to Emmett, a hand on his chest. Carlisle and Esme shared a look before they looked back towards the trees. Amun took Kebi's hand, looking over at Benjamin for a moment before he looked back towards the trees.

Suddenly, a warm hand was holding my own. I looked over at Benjamin, about to tear my hand out of his grip, but the fear in his eyes made me stop in my tracks. "I won't let you die." He said, determined, his gaze set on me. I looked away, but I made no move to take my hand out of his grip. He tensed and I followed his line of sight, only to see the Volturi emerging from the trees.

"The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming..." Garrett chanted apprehensively. I knew that he had to be nervous, but he was trying to lighten the mood a bit, as usual.

"Aro's looking for Alice." Edward spoke up, quiet but not quiet enough for me to miss it. I looked over at Aro, only to see that it was true.

Aro and his army stood in a line that looked as if it was rehearsed, each person having their own place to stand around him. He stepped forward and Carlisle did as well. "Aro, let us discuss things as we used to, in a civilized manner."

"Fair words, Carlisle." Aro responded. "But a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us."

"I can promise you, that was never my intent." Carlisle replied, looking nothing but honest, while Aro looked like he was about to pounce on whatever opportunity he had to destroy us. I scowled, stepping forward to protect Carlisle, but Benjamin stopped me. Carlisle continued. "No laws have been broken."

"We see the child, do not treat us as fools." Caius spat. Another growl escaped my throat, and this time he looked over at me, looking surprised to see me, but then a scowl formed on his face.

Carlisle raised his voice, shouting to the entire clearing. "She is not an immortal!" He gestured to our group, lowering his voice slightly. "These witnesses can attest to that. You can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius shouted.

I growled, stepping forward, ready to lunge at him and rip open his throat. "Oh, I'll show you an artifice, you little-"

"Stalina." Benjamin's voice calmed me and I backed down, standing beside him again, though I was still scowling at Caius.

"Ah, Stalina." Aro spoke up, smiling gleefully at me. It was a sickly sweet smile, something that I just wanted to slap off of his face. "I haven't seen you in quite some time. And you've come such a long way without your coven." He paused. "Oh, and I see that you've found a mate."

"He's got nothing to do with this." I snapped. "There's no law broken here, so just pick up your little posse and get the hell out of here."

"Don't speak to him that way, you little-" Caius stepped forward, ready to attack me, but Aro held up a hand to silence him, his eyes twinkling in delight. He turned back to Carlisle. "As I was saying... I will collect every facet of the truth, but from someone more central to the story." He paused, glancing over to the family in the front, making Jacob growl. "Edward, as the child _clings _to your newborn mate... I assume you are involved."

Edward looked back at Renesmee, who looked up at him curiously, before he looked at Bella and then walked forward by himself to Aro. I watched apprehensively, my eyes on each and every one of the Volturi. I looked over at Irina, who looked scared that her coven was going against her. I looked over at Jane next, who was looking at me as well. Although she could inflict pain on me whenever she wanted, I had the ability to move objects. I cursed the fact that I couldn't move people right then and there, because that would come handy if she harmed anyone.

Aro looked excited, looking past Edward, dropping his hand, then looking back at Edward. "I'd like to meet her."

Edward turned to look at Bella, looking pained. Bella knew and walked over, her hand in Renesmee's. Jacob followed after them in his wolf form, and when they were about half way there, Bella looked back, looking straight at Emmett. Emmett stepped forward and walked with them, and the four of them walked to Aro.

"Ah, young Be_ll_a." He looked the brunette up and down, who scowled at him in response. "Immortality becomes you." He then shrieked with laughter, pointing to Renesmee. "I hear her strange heart." He held out his hand, but Renesmee walked forward, putting her hand to his face.

"Hello, Aro." She said softly, and then his eyes widened.

After a few moments, his lips parted slightly as her hand fell. "Magnifico." He breathed. Bella pulled Renesmee back towards her defensively. Aro turned back to his army. "Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn, while she was still human."

"Impossible!" Caius shouted.

Aro turned to look at him sharply. "Do you think they fooled me, brother?"

Caius didn't respond to him, he instead barked an order to the others. "Bring the informant forward." Irina was brought before him, and once she was there, he motioned to Renesmee. "Is that the child you saw?"

"I... I'm not sure." She responded.

"Jane?"

"She's changed!" Irina hurriedly corrected herself. "This child is bigger."

"Then your allegations were false." Caius replied in a matter-of-fact tone that made me want to shove my foot so far up his ass that he had my toes for teeth. I really couldn't stand that slimy bastard.

"The Cullens are innocent." Irina answered. "I take _full _responsibility for my mistake." She looked towards her family and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Caius, no!" Edward shouted.

Felix stepped forward as two vampires ripped off her arms and her screams echoed throughout the clearing.

"IRINA!" Tanya screamed. Felix ripped off her head and then Caius set fire to her body. Kate and Tanya screamed once more, running towards Aro and his army. I growled, running forward as well, but arms around my waist caught me and stopped me from moving. "Benjamin, let me the fuck go right now!" I tried to pry his arms off of me, but he froze the ground at my feet, keeping me rooted. "BENJAMIN!"

Edward turned to Zafrina. "Blind them."

Zafrina nodded, using her powers to blind the three of us. "Give me my sight back." Tanya growled.

"Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now we'll all die." Edward said softly. I heard his words and considered them, feeling myself gradually calm down. Zafrina gave me back my sight and Benjamin unfroze my feet, pulling me back towards the rest of the group and away from the Volturi, his arms still around me. I chalked it up to the fact that I was still angry and needed him to hold me back, though part of me knew it wasn't the truth.

Jane looked over at Edward. "Pain."

Edward fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I growled, ready to attack, but suddenly Bella projected her shield. Edward stood up slowly, and then walked back over to his family. Jane looked around at the rest of us desperately, but to no avail.

"It's working." Edward spoke softly.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle spoke up once more.

Aro nodded, looking anxious. "Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger?" He turned towards his army. "For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could _destroy _us. Maintaining our secret has never been more _imperative_. In such perilous times, only the _known _is _safe_. Only the known is _tolerable_," He motioned to Renesmee, "and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow."

Aro stopped as soon as two figures emerged from the woods. Edward's eyes widened. "Alice."

"Alice!" Aro repeated excitedly, a grin on his face.

* * *

"_I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once." ― John Green_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused." ― Paulo Coelho_

* * *

As Alice and Jasper neared Aro and his army, a few vampires walked up and stopped them roughly, holding them back from coming any further. Aro looked far beyond pleased. "My dear, _dear _Alice, we're so glad to see you here after all."

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind." Alice ignored his earlier statement. Aro looked hesitant and suspicious, so she held out her hand over the vampires' shoulders that was holding her back. "Let me show you."

Aro motioned for his guard to allow her to pass and they did, but not before they slapped Jasper, who struggled to get to his mate. Aro held out his hand and Alice took it, allowing him to see her vision.

* * *

_Alice suddenly stopped, stepping back from Aro. "It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see, you still won't change your decision." She turned to look at Bella. "Now." She mouthed._

_Bella looked over at Jacob, who looked back at her. "Take care of my daughter." She said quietly, and with that, Jacob was off._

_Cauis turned sharply to his guards once he saw Jacob run off with Renesmee. "Get them!" He commanded._

_At that moment, Alice kicked upwards, hitting Aro and sending him into the air. He flew a few good yards before turning and landing on his feet. He ordered his guards to grab Alice, who did so. "Take her away." He commanded._

_"Let her go!"Carlisle shouted. He ran forward at Aro, who ran forward as well. Carlisle jumped into the air with Aro, who grabbed his head and then fell to the ground, Carlisle's lifeless body falling behind him. Aro held Carlisle's head in his hand, a sick grin on his face._

_Everyone was speechless, looks of shock on their faces. Esme covered her face, looking completely distraught, Benjamin looked completely and utterly shocked, Edward and Bella looked broken, and Stalina shouted, "No!"_

_As soon as the Volturi burned Carlisle's body, each of the sides ran at each other, attacking each other. Stalina ran towards a group of vampires, easily jumping on their shoulders and ripping off their heads, before jumping on another and bringing them to the ground, snapping their heads off._

_She looked around when she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, only to see Jane focusing in on Benjamin after he'd made a huge gap in the ground. Her eyes widened as Alec neared, ready to rip his head off._

_"Oh, fuck no!" She shouted, a growl escaping her throat. Suddenly, Jane was thrown across the clearing, hitting the ground and scraping across it, looking shocked. Alec looked sharply over at Stalina, his mist leaving his hands, ready to steal her senses. She looked over at him, about to stop him, when Benjamin froze his hands and feet, then kicked him over in Emmett's path, who brought him to the ground, breaking his head off easily._

_Stalina got up off of the ground, only to be met by Benjamin, who immediately checked her for any injuries. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She muttered, cheeks pink in embarrassment._

_"Stalina, watch out!"_

_She turned sharply, only to be brought to the ground by Caius, who choked her, cutting off her air supply. Benjamin was being kept busy by three other vampires, who he was having trouble beating. A sound that can only be described as glass breaking echoed as he began ripping her head off, a grin on his features. "I've waited so long for this day." He breathed._

_Suddenly, he was ripped off of her by Garrett, who then tossed her to Kate, who eletrocuted him while Tanya ripped apart his head by his mouth. Stalina got up, looking over at Benjamin, who was having trouble with two of the vampires. She focused in on the vampire, throwing him into the pit, while Benjamin kicked the last one into the pit as well. He sent her a grateful smile before he turned and took care of more of them._

_She was brought to her knees when she felt pain fill her, an unbearable pain that brought her to her knees. She coughed, clutching her stomach, her scream echoing throughout the clearing. "Too bad your gift was wasted." Jane said in a smug voice._

_Suddenly, she stopped writhing in pain. She stood up, unscathed, glaring at Jane. Jane looked past her, only to see that Bella was sheilding both her and Alice, and with Alec gone, there was no one to stop her. Alice ran towards her, ducking and sliding, pushing vampires to get to Jane. Jane stumbled, running away, but Alice caught up, grabbing her and throwing her to Sam, who tore her apart._

_Edward and Bella worked together to behead Aro, who was then lit of fire._

* * *

I looked over at Aro, waiting for his face to change. "Now you know." Alice said, taking her hand back. "That's your future, unless you decide on _another _course."

"We cannot alter our course, the child still poses a grave threat." Caius spoke up.

"But if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world?" Edward questioned. "Could we leave in peace?"

"Of course." Caius replied in his usual matter-of-fact tone. "But that cannot be known."

"Actually, it can." Edward replied. Suddenly, two more people walked into the clearing, two people I didn't recognize. Each had tanned skin, but one was a vampire, while the other had a strange, beating heart, one that sounded a lot like Renesmee's.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own, among the Tekona tribes of Brazil." Alice spoke up.

"We have enough witnesses-"

"Let him speak, brother." Aro cut Caius off, successfully silencing the blonde.

The man was the next to speak. "I am half human, half vampire, like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal."

"How old are you?" Bella questioned, making him turn to face her and give her a small smile.

"A hundred and fifty years." He replied.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro questioned him.

"I became full grown seven years after my birth." He replied. "I've not changed since then."

"And your diet?" Aro questioned.

"Blood, human food." He gave Aro a small shrug. "I can survive on either."

"These children are much like us." Marcus said, his eyes wide as he looked at the stranger and Renesmee, before looking back at Aro.

"Regardless," Caius replied, "the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves, our natural enemies."

"Dear ones, there is no danger here." Aro said, turning to look at his army, as well as Caius and Marcus. "We will not fight today."

Looking disappointed, Caius and Jane take their leave along with the rest of the Volturi. Aro paused, looking back at Bella, Alice, Benjamin, and finally to Stalina. "Such a prize." He muttered to himself, before he too left.

"We have them on the run!" Shouted Vladimir. "Now is the time to attack."

"Not today." Carlisle looked away from his wife and children to address Vladimir, who looked severely disappointed and angry.

"You're all fools!" Shouted an angered Stefan. "The Volturi might be gone, but they will never forgive what happened here."

I ignored them along with everyone else, grinning and hugging Renesmee, who grinned at me back. I stood up and caught Maggie's gaze from across the clearing, who grinned at me and motioned behind me. Turning, I looked at Benjamin, suddenly overcome with warmth.

"Stalina-"

He was cut off when I hugged him tight, burying my face in his chest. "Shut up." I replied, closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle and then I felt his arms surround me. I was so afraid that he would die that whole entire time, although no fighting had actually happened. Still, I didn't want to lose him, not even for a moment. I looked up at him, only to find that he was grinning down at me fondly, making me blush. I scowled, pulling away from him, making him laugh and wrap an arm around my waist as we walked back with everyone to the Cullen household.

* * *

"_One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence." ― Karen Marie Moning_


	8. Chapter 8

_"Love is not affectionate feeling, but a steady wish for the loved person's ultimate good as far as it can be obtained." ― C.S. Lewis_

* * *

My bag by my feet, I stood at the door of the Cullen household, ready to depart. Renesmee came rushing at me, her small arms wounding around me. "I'm gonna miss you." She said, sounding as if she was about to burst out into tears.

"Hey, hey." I kneeled down to her level. "Look at me." She did so, and I gave her a smile. "Come on, this isn't goodbye, Ness. This is just a see you later kind of thing. I could never stay away from you."

"Yeah, Ness." Emmett agreed, pulling me up into a bone-crushing hug. "She could never stay away from us."

"Actually, this one I _could _stay away from." I muttered, making Renesmee giggle. Emmett let me go, grinning at me.

"I'll actually miss you, Brainiac." He said, fondly ruffling my hair. I laughed, reaching up to fix it.

"I'll miss you too, Buffy." I teased, turning towards Edward.

"Thank you for helping us." He said, Bella nodding in agreement.

"And thank you for making a difference in Nessie's life." She added, sending me a small smile, to which I gave her one back.

"No need to thank me." I replied, looking back at Renesmee for a moment before looking back at Bella. "She's an incredible kid. You're both great parents."

I moved on to Jasper and Alice. Alice pulled me into a hug which was far less painful than Emmett's, but still wasn't something I enjoyed. I'm not very fond of hugs. "We'll miss you so much." She said sincerely. "_All _of us will." She emphasized, smiling suggestively and motioning towards the door. "_Especially _one who you haven't said goodbye to yet."

I turned, only to see Benjamin at the door. A feeling of dread settled in my stomach; I really didn't want to go talk to him. It wasn't because I hated him or anything like that, it was because I didn't want to say goodbye. He had to go back to Amun, and I had to go back to my coven.

I past Benjamin and out of the door, motioning for him to follow me. He obliged, following me and shutting the door behind him. Since most had left already, it was just the two of us outside. I sighed, turning back to him, smiling slightly, though it was a broken looking smile. "So this is it, huh?"

Benjamin nodded, meeting my gaze. "Yes, I guess it is."

"I, uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "It was uhm... Nice getting to know you-"

"This doesn't have to be it." Benjamin interrupted me.

"Huh?" I questioned, heat rising to my cheeks.

"This doesn't have to be it for us." He repeated, looking down at me carefully, gauging my reactions with a critical look in his eyes. "It shouldn't be it for us. You can come back with me, or I'll go with you; I really don't care. All I know is that I'm not leaving you. I've finally found my soul mate, Stalina, and I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on leaving any time soon. I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Benjamin..." I muttered, at a loss for words.

"Just say yes." He pleaded, his eyes gazing down on mine imploringly.

"You fucking asshole." I growled, making his face drop. My hand went to the back of his neck and I kissed him roughly, making his eyes widen before they gradually closed as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away. "How the hell did you expect me to say no to that?"

"So it's a yes?" Benjamin questioned, grinning from ear to ear, looking as if he was a kid in a candy store.

"I thought my answer was pretty apparent in what I just did." I replied, rolling my eyes.

He laughed. "I didn't really get it the first time. Mind doing it again?"

"Don't push your luck." I replied, a small smile teasing the corners of my lips as I lugged my bag, following Benjamin to the airport.

I really didn't care where I was going anymore and, hell, I was still afraid of a lot of things. But I had Benjamin with me now, and that meant that there was another person to lean on, to hold my hand, to let me cry on their shoulder, to see me smile, to see me laugh, to see me cry, and to see me angry. He was there whenever I needed him, wherever I needed him, and I was the same to him. I could finally, peacefully, live life with the one I loved, and I could do it for an eternity.

* * *

_"The heart has its reasons which reason knows not." ― Blaise Pascal_

* * *

**AN**: So, that's it! I hope that you guys enjoyed it, and I hope that the ending wasn't _too_ cheesy. I really loved writing this story, and I'd just like to thank all of my reviewers/followers/favoriters!

**Reviewers**: Thanks to .Executioner, gogo2625, horsegirlrule, dramaqueen1917, TeenWolf76, emoXsponge, lightbabe, , and victoria cullen30!

**Followers**: victoria cullen30, vero-chii, . , sourskittles6887, lovezjacobblack, leeyfjs, horsegirlrule, gogo2625, emoXsponge, dramaqueen1917, bakacoconut69, Wizard In The Blue Box, Vampire Solidarity1, TeenWolf76, SerahFalcon, and !

**Favoriters**: victoria cullen30, . , sourskittles6887, lovezjacobblack, dramaqueen1917, bakacoconut69, amellg, TeenWolf76, Kyoya kumo, JohnnyStormsGirl, Jaria, Annika Kisha, and .Nicoleta!

Also, thank you to everyone who's viewed this story! Each and every one of you gave me so much inspiration to write this story, and I want to thank you all for that from the bottom of my heart. I really loved writing this and I really love that you guys enjoyed it! 3

I may or may not be writing a sequel to this, but that all depends on if I have something to center it around. Stay tuned, and thank you again!


End file.
